1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for providing contents, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method that provide contents with an output adjusted based on an amount of consumable material in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers can purchase not only tangible products but also intangible experiences. For example, in the case of a purchase of a performance ticket, a form of purchasing the ticket, i.e., a tangible product is assumed. However, the essence lies in purchasing the performance, i.e., an experience.
When a consumer purchases an experience, the consumer may share the purchased experience with one or more other people. In contrast, when a consumer purchases a product, the consumer usually cannot share the purchased product with other people and often consumes the product by himself/herself. Generally, it is reported that people feel happier when they share purchased products with other people than when they do not so. However, unlike products, experiences leave memories or feelings over time but they are intangible, and thus, according to a survey result, it is found that people think purchasing products is rather a better consumption.
Now, there is a question about whether purchasing a product can provide an experience. Here, the “experience” refers to an optimum environment for enjoying the product. For example, according to a research result, a degree of concentration of the human is found highest in a moderately noisy environment not causing distraction, compared to when there is too little noise or too much noise around. Thus, people gather together to promote friendship or work or study in coffee shops while not only drinking coffee but also enjoying contents being provided in the coffee shops, for example, the atmospheres inside the coffee shops such as background music, fragrances and lighting. On the other hand, coffee shops serve customers inside the coffee shops beverages such as coffee, lighting creating the atmosphere and contents such as music as well. That is, coffee shops give customers who purchase beverages the rights to experience particular contents together. However, if customers leave coffee shops after purchasing beverages (for example, take-out), the coffee shops cannot provide contents any longer. Also, the customers cannot have the rights to access to the contents.
In related arts providing contents through a tangible product, the contents may be provided in a continuous and consistent manner while a product is being used. However, in this case, because the content is constantly provided, there is a limitation on the extent to which a user feels a particular environment or experience.
Recently, more attention is being paid to the Internet of Things (IoT) that enables information sharing by interconnecting everyday objects using a wired/wireless network. However, a majority of services focus on devices such as smart phones and have a hand-operated and passive interface depending on user manipulation.